Heartbreaker
by VIOSgetz
Summary: Inspired by GOSSIP GIRL and Heartbreaker by GD BigBang .friend!ChangKyu, YunYooMin, Kihyun . ...Life,Love,Sex,Money,Glamour,Fashion,Scandal,Gossip,Deceptive or Deceived,Steal or Stolen,True or Fals,Trick or Trap,Honesty or Lie .. Warning : BL, Boy x Boy, Don't Like, Just Skip.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Heartbreaker**

Disclaimer : SMEnt, YGEnt

Pairing : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Other : waiting on the game

Genre : drama

Rate : T-M

Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje

a/n : inspired GOSSIP GIRL

.

.

_Vios_

.

.

prologue

Cho Kyuhyun, anak tunggal dari desainer terkemuka Cho Hana.

Sifat : careless, licik, cerdik, evil, egois, selalu ingin menang, tidak menyukai kekalahan, seribu akal untuk menjatuhkan sang lawan apapun, bagaimanapun, tidak peduli caranya asalkan dia "berhasil" maka semuanya "ter_handle_" dan semuanya "aman".

Shim Changmin, anak sulung seorang Politikus terkenal Park Neul Rin yang penuh dengan skandal.

Sifat : menawan, manis, di idolakan setiap seme, kaya? Tentu saja. Mudah mempercayai seseorang, mudah jatuh cinta, suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, lebih suka bertindak sebelum menggunakan otak, mudah terlibat dengan berbagai skandal, polos. Apa? POLOS? Hooo jangan salah paham, meskipun " polos " dalam arti dan maksud lain.

Kim Kibum, Pewaris tunggal Seoul Hotel yang sangan terkenal diseluruh pelosok Kota seoul bahkan penjuru dunia.

Sifat : cool, evil, kejam, tak berperasaan, angkuh, tidak pernah kalah, dan tak akan pernah kalah, hanya tertunduk dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, picik, licik, pecinta one night stand, pecinta sex, tidak peduli jika pasangan sex-nya kulit putih, hitam bahkan tak berkulit. Ohh maafkan saya, abaikan dua kata terakhir.

Park Yoochun, coret-si miskin-coret Si Sederhana yang mengagumi Shim Changmin –sang saudara tiri - sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin sebelum Ny. Shim menikah dengan Park Jung Soo yang berhasil mengubah marga beliau menjadi Park Neul Rin.

.

.

_Vios_

_._

**Shim Changmin** dan **Cho Kyuhyun** adalah **Best Friend.**

**Kim Kibum & Cho Kyuhyun **adalah** PAIR OF DEMON.**

**Park Yoochun **adalah **MANTAN SHIM CHANGMIN.**

.

.

Life

Love

Sex

Money

Glamour

Fashion

Scandal

Gossip

Deceptive or Deceived _(menipu atau ditipu)_

Steal or Stolen _(mencuri atau dicuri)_

True or Fals _ (benar atau salah)_

Trick or Trap _(memperdaya atau menjebak)_

Honesty or Lie _(kejujuran atau kebohongan)_

.

.

I WIN or YOU WIN

.

.

Present by

VIOS

.

.

Blair W. – Cho Kyuhyun

Serena V.W – Shim Changmin

Chuck Bass – Kim Kibum

Dan H – Park Yoochun

.

.

Main pairing ? still a secret

.

.

Tokoh ? ohh itu masih saya simpan, dan rahasia. Sedikit bocoran, taukan kalo Serena Van Der Woodsen itu suka banget gonta-ganti pacar, maka dari itu **akan ada CRACK PAIR** diawal dan pertengahan cerita. **Tidak suka Crack? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP** . Bagaimana ENDINGnya? Mohon ditunggu saja.

.

.

_Vios _

**.**

**.**

Next ?

Review Please (hope 20+)

Note :

Yupzzz, cerita ini terinspirasi dari Gossip Girl. Ada yang tahu? Pasti semua tau dong.

Apa? Ga tahu? Check ke Mr. Google dechh.

Ingat, cerita ini HANYA **TERINSPIRASI karakter** dan beberapa scene, **BUKAN REMAKE**.

So, jalan cerita akan berbeda, memang ada beberapa scene yang akan saya ambil tapi tidak sama persis.

Dan Castingnya memang artis SMEnt and YG.

Siapakah mereka ?

-xoxo-

_ h_getz_

Big thank's for reviewers on FAR AWAY

**Guest AYUnhomin princessmomokawaii**


	2. Chapter 2 : LIFE

**Heartbreaker**

**LIFE**

**Disclaimer : SMEnt, YGEnt**

**Casting : Shim Changmin Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum Choi Siwon Park Yoochun Jung Yunho**

**Park Jungsoo OC!Park Neul Rin Cho Hana**

**OC!Maid!Keith & Mark**

**Genre : drama**

**Rate : T-M **

**Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje**

**a/n : inspired GOSSIP GIRL**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

_Hello, Beautiful world.  
How are you today ?!  
Do you have plan 'bout your vacation ?  
Prepared yourself for today, coz there is something that has been waiting for you. -__**BW**_

**VIOS **

Summer.  
Musim yang selalu ditunggu oleh setiap Negara yang memiliki 4 musim,tidak terkecuali Korea Selatan. Terutama di wilayah Gangnam Distrik.

What? You asking me 'what-is-Gangnam-Distrik?  
You don't know? Okay, let me tell you about 'that'.

Jika U.S.A mempunyai Beverly Hills maka Korea mempunya Gangnam Distrik.  
Gangnam Distrik adalah surga bagi orang Korea. Anything in here is WOW.  
Oh, please don't shock guys, its not 'elit'#readers rolling eyes.  
Bagi orang biasa yang ingin menikmati kopi didaerah ini, perlu Anda ketahui 'mereka' harus rela tidak makan hanya untuk menikmatinya, yang rasanya juga kurang-lebih sama dengan kopi-kopi lain.  
Like 'Gangnam Style' song. That's fact.

Okay, back to Summer.  
Apa yang ada dalam otak kita tentang 'Summer' ?

Flowers were in full bloom  
Beautiful blue sky  
The bright sun  
Vacation  
and –...

"Hot! Heii**, Keith**, bisakah kau menutup tirai itu?sinar matahari benar-benar merusak tidurku? Ck, tidak tahukah kau jika hari ini aku ingin bermalas-malasan?!"protes,perintah serta decakan seorang pemuda manis bersurai ikal dengan nada kesal yang sedang terbaring diranjang empuk King _size_-nya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda **Cho Kyuhyun**, sepertinya saya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tuan Muda **Shim Changmin** telah menunggu Anda untuk percutian musim panas. Dan sepertinya Beliau akan siap dalam 30 menit lagi"ucap Keith demgan nada santainya kepada sang majikan –pemuda manis bersurai ikal, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sang Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun bangun –terpaksa dengan terburu-buru. Oh jangan lupakan decakan kesal chiri khasnya.

"Oh damn –  
gedebukkkk,  
jatuh dengan tidak elitnya hanya karna terlilit selimut.  
" –oh Shit! Ya! **Keith sebagai pelayan pribadi** seharusnya kau membantuku"omel Kyuhyun.

"Ck, as usual "decak lirih sang pelayan dan membantu tuan mudanya dari acara jatuh-pagi-yang-sangat-tidak-elit

"Ya! Ya! Sebagai pelayan pribadi seharusnya kau juga mengatur jadwalku dengan benar. Look, karna kecerobohanmu yang telat membangunku kau membuat Changmin harus menungguku –oh jangan lupakan jika aku harus bersiap-siap dengan limited time seperti ini"marah –dumel gerutuan Kyuhyun kepada Keith.

Keith? Tentu saja dia tidak menanggapi gerutuan Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa ditelinganya.  
Sepertinya hubungan antara majikan-pelayan mereka sangat baik.

"Dan bisakah kau siapkan bajuku dengan tema fun namun harus nampak berkelas daripada kau hanya berdiri dan makan gaji buta?! Don't and ever think 'bout that,Keith"perintah yang disertai dengan sarkasme yang berlebihan. Ck,tuan muda yang benar-benar tidak sopan.

Keith menghela nafas mendengarkan dan "With pleasure Mr. Kyu. Well Anda hanya mempunyai 15 menit lagi".

**VIOS**

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat caramel seperti matanya sibuk dengan smartphone-nya. Matanya tidak berhenti membaca apa yang tertera didalamnya.

_Hi, Beautiful World.  
Sepertinya pangeran sederhana kita, __**Park Yoochun**__ sedang mengalami __**kegelisahan yang berat**__.  
Namun sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, watching movie.  
But, who'that boy'is? are you curios ? so am I. –__**BW**_

"I am sorry **Changmin**. Membuatmu menungguku. Semuanya gara-gara Keith yang,, –what the hell. Who is that boy? See, **Yoochun** selingkuh sebelum kau memutuskan siapa yang kau pilih antara dia dan **Jung Yunho**. But, just like I said 'he is not good for you'. You should trust me"Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan Shim Changmin begitu sampai dibandara dan menemukan Changmin yang matanya masih setia menatap smartphone tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun merebut dan membaca isi dari 'most recent Beautiful World'.

"Kyu, bisakah kau diam. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya. It's just Gossip. Mungkin Chunnie menonton dengan salah satu temannya. Kau tau sendirikan jika Chunnie mempunyai teman khusus untuk menemani hobi khususnya –menonton film"ucap Changmin dengan positive thinking.

"Hei, Changmin seharusnya kau itu berpikirlah dengan rasional. Apa tadi yang kau katakan? Teman khusus? Hello, tentu saja 'dia' teman khusus Yoochun. Lain kali carilah kata-kata yang jelas Shim Changmin"sinis Kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan dengan posisi Kyuhyun 2 langkah didepan Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran 'who that boy is'. Sepertinya apa yang ia katakan tidak sama dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Kyu menoleh kebelakang, "Heii, c'mon Shim Changmin. Nikmati liburan musim panas kita di Paris dan lupakan masalah **'itu'**. kau bisa memikirkannya setelah liburan ini berakhir. Dan tentu saja harapanku bertemu dengan **seorang pangeran** kemudian mencampakkan Kim Kibum terlaksana. Aisshhh, kenapa aku harus menyebut namanya di awal liburanku yang tenang ini"ucap Kyuhyun panjang-lebar.

"Araseo,Kyunnie. Semoga kau mendapatkan Prince Of Paris"tutur Changmin lembut –geli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar berlebihan.

"I hope so, Minnie"

**VIOS**

"Oppss, sorry mengganggumu, **Kibum**"ujar **Jung Yunho** ketika masuk ke kamar **Kim Kibum**, namun apa yang ia dapat? Di samping Kibum ada seorang pemuda imut ,yang tentu saja tidak diketahui namanya oleh **Jung Yunho** –bahkan Kibum. He like one-night-stand. Ck,playboy huh ?

Kemudian Yunho menutup kembali pintu kamar Kibum dan berlalu untuk sarapan.

Cklekkkk,,,

"Morning"sapa _namja_ imut yang baru keluar dari kamar Kibum kepada Yunho.  
"Morning"balas sapa Yunho yang diiringi dengan senyum.

"Maaf, membuatmu kurang nyaman tadi"ujar namja tersebut.  
"Don't worry 'bout that"ujar Yunho.

"Well, sekali lagi maafkan aku and bye"pamit _namja_ imut tadi.  
"Ya, bye"balas Yunho.

Kemudian namja imut tadi membuka pintu apartment Yunho-Kibum dan menutup pintu itu secara perlahan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu tersebut.

"So, who that boy is? Aku yakin jika **BW** mengetahui hal ini, kemudian Kyu membacanya, aku rasa tempatmu akan terus lengser dari hati Kyuhyun. Hei, Kibum. Sebaiknya kau hentikan hal itu sebelum Kyu marah besar kemudian mencari –ohh atau bahkan akan mendapatkan fairy tale-nya di Paris. Kibum, Kyu terlalu menggoda"goda Yunho.

"Hei, Jung Yunho. Daripada dirimu memikirkanku sebaiknya kau pikirkan **apakah Changmin akan memilihmu atau Yoochun.** Dan Kyu tidak akan bisa berpaling dariku"ujar Kibum dengan ke-cool-annya yang diseratai dengan nada sinis dan keangkuhan yang selalu menjadi khas andalannya.

"Don't worry, Changmin will be mine after this summer"smirk Jung Yunho, tangannya menyodorkan i-Padnya kepada Kibum.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal pria ini'batin Kim Kibum ketika membaca **BW dan melihat Park Yoochun sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda imut namun wajahnya tertutupi mantel**.

**VIOS**

"Yoochun _Hyung_, apa pendapatmu tentang film STOLEN? Sepertinya aku ingin menontonnya, tapi .."ujar seorang pemuda manis kepada Park Yoochun.

"STOLEN? Tapi apa? Kalo menurutku not bad. Yah, mungkin actionnya tidak se-cool James Bond"pendapat Yoochun, "Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya saja, _otte_?"tawar Yoochun.

"Emm, okay. Tapi apakah kau yakin setelah gossipmu dan diriku tersebar_,hyung_? Aku khawatir jika kau terkena masalah hanya karna menonton denganku"ucap- miris pemuda tadi.

"Heii, seperti yang kau katakan tadi, itu gossip. So, untuk apa kita harus memikirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak benar"tutur Yoochun.

Namja tadi kemudian mengukir senyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman sederhana Yoochun.

"Kau tahu, bagi 'mereka' aku hanyalah **orang luar** dan tidak terlalu penting. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang masalah itu"miris Park Yoochun, 'dan aku harap Changmin tidak salah paham' lanjut Yoochun dalam hati.

_Hei, Park Yoochun sepertinya kau salah paham dengan maksud 'orang luar'  
Meskipun jika kau orang luar, tapi kau berhubungan dengan 'orang dalam'  
Be careful, Mr. Simple. –BW_

**VIOS**

"Morning, honey. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar dari Changmin"Tanya **Jungsoo** –**ayah kandung Yoochun + ayah tiri Changmin** kepada sang istri tercinta.

"Ya, dia baru saja berangkat ke Paris bersama Cho Kyuhyun. As usual"jawab **Park Neul Rin** –istri Park Jungsoo.

"Ck, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan, bahkan terkadang aku mengira jika mereka sepasang kekasih"ujar Jungsoo.

"Haa-ahh, ntahlah. Memikirkan mereka berlibur hanya berdua membuatku sedikit khawatir. Apalagi jika mereka sepasang kekasih, bisa-bisa otakku yang cerdas ini meledak memikirkan kelakuan 2 iblis. Itu mengerikan dan tragis bagiku"ujar Neul Rin mengingat kelakuan 2 sejoli ChangKyu.

"Tapi Changmin anakmu, kekekeke~~"ledek Jungsoo dengan diiringi kikikan khasnya.

"Ya! Park jungsoo-_ssi _sebaiknya kau diam dan selesaikan lagu-lagu itu"geram Neul Rin.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus memesan gaun untuk musim sejuk pada Cho Hana, aku yakin jika tidak membooking sekarang pasti dia sudah full"ujar Neul Rin tiba-tiba teringat dengan koleksi musim sejuk mendatang, meskipun musim semi baru saja datang dan musim sejuk masih cukup lama. Ck, wanita. Fashion is no.1

**VIOS**

"Ohh, Keith. Apakah Kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke Paris?"Tanya ibu Kyuhyun terhadap Keith –pelayan pribadi Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja ** Hana**. Mungkin mereka sudah menikmati indahnya Paris disore hari"ujar Keith kepada ibu Kyuhyun –Ny. Cho Hana.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak membuat masalah, karna aku sibuk dengan rekaan untuk musim sejuk nanti"harap Ny. Cho.

"Saya harap do'a Anda terkabul Nyonya"ujar Keith yang mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari sang Ratu Cho.

'Sekarang aku semakin yakin jika evil adalah keturunan Cho Family'batin Keith ngeri.

**VIOS**

_**Paris**_

"Ahh, akhirnya kita sampai. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk hunting clothes for tomorrow"ujar Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai dikamar hotel, langsung berbaring disofa yang dikelilingi dengan pelbagai classic style.

"Aku juga, Kyunnie. Aku dengar rekaan desainer Kim jones yang di jual di Paris untuk musim panas limited edition"ujar Changmin

Sontak membuat Kyuhyun bangun dari acara berbaring disofa, duduk bersila dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Benarkah,Minnie? Uwwaahhh, I must have it".

"Heii,Kyunnie. Jika kau tidak kebagian kau hanya perlu calling _ahjumma _Hana, bisa aku pastikan kalau baju itu dirancang khusus hanya untukmu"ucap Changmin.

"Tentu saja. Tapi itu tidak sama Changminnie. Limited Edition dengan Dirancang Khusus. Benar-benar berbeda. Seharusnya kau tau itu, Chandola"ejek Kyuhyun.

Pukk...  
Sebuah bantal sofa memukul (?) wajah manis Khyuhyun atas balasan perkataannya tadi.

"Kau menyebalkan, Evil"timpal Changmin

Well, sepertinya dua sahabat sejoli kita ini benar-benar dekat.

_Hope you enjoy in Paris, Guys.  
But, don't forget If 'we' always be your 'stalker' –BW_

**VIOS**

"**Prince**, sudah saatnya Anda memberi sambutan dalam acara tersebut"tutur sopan seorang bawahan –yang sepertinya bawahan Prince.

"**Mark**, bisakah kau mengundurnya untuk beberapa menit? Aku lelah"pinta –perintah halus Prince.  
Namun sepertinya matanya asyik menerawang langit, jika ia lelah seharusnya ia duduk atau tidur memejamkan matanya bukan malah berdiri mendongak ke atas –pikir Mark.

"Baiklah Prince, namun mungkin saya hanya mampu mengundur selama 20 menit"ujar Mark.

"Tidak apa. 20 menit sudah lebih dari cukup"ucap Prince.

Mark mengundurkan diri dengan sopan tanpa lupa membungkuk kapada Prince sebagai penghormatan.

_I think, Our Prince is not really tired  
How about you, guys ?  
Are think like what I think?_

**VIOS**

_Life is full of surprises_  
(hidup itu penuh kejutan)  
_we don't know what happened on next second in your life_  
(bahkan kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada detik selanjutnya dihidupmu)  
_so be careful for the next for your future_  
(jadi berhati-hatilah untuk selanjutnya demi masa depanmu)  
_xoxo -BW_

TBC

October, 19.10

h_getz

NOTE :  
Maafkan saya jika ff ini bahasanya tidak bagus. Saya asli orang China dan masih dalam belajar Bahasa Indonesia dengan bantuan teman saya Getz (beta reader+translator).  
dan saya harap tidak ada flame, silahkan jika ingin mengkritik, it's okay for me, tapi mohon tunjukan kesalahan yang jelas, agar saya dapat memperbaikinya.  
Karena ini masih chapter 1, saya harap readers tidak bingung dengan FF Gaje saya.

Untuk request couple, silahkan hanya untuk uke!Changmin.  
kenapa Changmin jadi uke ? sebenarnya saya pernah mengambil gambar changmin.  
wajahnya memang manis, kecuali jika disandingkan kyuhyun, Changmin memang terlihat lebih manly. Lihatlah di mv catch me sekarang, adakah yang tidak merasa Changmin itu manis.

Untuk YG-team belum keluar untuk sekarang, so tunggu next chapter –jika ada yang menunggu.  
Dan memang fict ini juga terinspirasi dari lagu Heartbreaker by BigBang (G-Kris)

**BIG THANK FOR :**

REVIEWERS  
**Blackyuline** song min ah **van Devil** Babyhyun **dewdew90**  
alcici349 **KyuTe** Sei **wishycks** Hwang tae hae  
G-Kris **lee gyura** rikha-chan

FOLLOW


	3. Chapter 3 : LOVE

"**Prince**, sudah saatnya Anda memberi sambutan dalam acara tersebut"tutur sopan seorang bawahan –yang sepertinya bawahan Prince.

"**Mark**, bisakah kau mengundurnya untuk beberapa menit? Aku lelah"pinta –perintah halus Prince.  
Namun sepertinya matanya asyik menerawang langit, jika ia lelah seharusnya ia duduk atau tidur memejamkan matanya bukan malah berdiri mendongak ke atas –pikir Mark.

"Baiklah Prince, namun mungkin saya hanya mampu mengundur selama 20 menit"ujar Mark.

"Tidak apa. 20 menit sudah lebih dari cukup"ucap Prince.

Mark mengundurkan diri dengan sopan tanpa lupa membungkuk kapada Prince sebagai penghormatan.

**Heartbreaker**

**LOVE**

**Disclaimer : SMEnt, YGEnt**

**Casting : Shim Changmin Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum Choi Siwon Park Yoochun **

**Jung Yunho Kim Junsu**

**OC!Maid!Keith & Mark**

**Genre : drama**

**Rate : T-M **

**Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje**

**a/n : inspired GOSSIP GIRL**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

_**Love ? Hmm..**__  
(cinta? Hmm..)  
__**What do you think about Love..?**__  
(menurutmu, cinta itu apa..?)  
__**For me, love is complicated**__  
(bagiku, cinta itu rumit)  
__**complicated but there is no reason**__  
(rumit namun tidak ada alasannya) __**–BW**_

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

"Manis .." satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir seorang pria yang tampan dan tentu saja menawan. Kepalanya sejak 15 menit yang lalu terus mendongak ke langit –atau lebih tepatnya ke atas. Memandang ke arah gedung didepannya. Gedung hotel.

Menatap seseorang yang sedang asyik dengan gadget-nya sambil berdiri di balkon hotel. Wajah orang yang dipandanginya tampak sedang kesal. Terbukti dari bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak sendiri, menunjukkan bahwa pemilik bibir itu sedang mencibir sesuatu.

"Prince, waktu Anda tinggal 2 menit lagi. Sebaiknya kita turun sekarang" ucap sosok yang sepertinya bawahan orang tersebut.

"Ya, Mark. Aku tau", berbalik lalu berjalan melewati Mark –bawahannya dengan begitu elegan.  
Tiba-tiba ia berbalik, "Mark, bisakah aku menginap di Hotel seberang?" tanyanya kepada Mark yang err sepertinya penuh harap.

Mark yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu justru salah tingkah, tidak biasanya Sang Prince meminta sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan politik.

"Eh.. Y-ya, tentu saja, Prince" jawabnya dengan gugup. Sang Prince hanya tersenyum lembut, menampakkan dimple smile-nya yang begitu memikat.

"Thanks, Mark".

**VIOS**

Cho Kyuhyun menatap Shim Changmin dengan jengah. Sejak dari tadi Changminnie-nya itu lebih memilih adu-tatap-handphone. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menuju balkon hotel dengan membawa PSP.

Angin menerpa wajahnya yang pucat, menyambut dengan membelai halus surai ikal coklatnya. Namun sepertinya itu justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal. "Ck, ya! Angin jangan merusak rambutku" cibirnya pada benda yang tak berwujud itu.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon, ia terus saja memencet tombol-tombol PSP itu dengan lincah, ia semakin kesal ketika game yang dimainkannya tidak juga menuai kemenangan.

"Aisshh, sepertinya aku harus mengganti tombolnya. Ck, menyebalkan"cibirnya lagi dengan memandang PSP dengan penuh binar-binar dendam.

Setelah puas memberi deathglare pada PSP-nya yang tentu saja tampak konyol, kini matanya beralih kepada namja yang masih saja menatap layar handphone.

"Sampai kapanpun kamu menatap layar itu, handphone itu tidak akan berbicara lalu memberitahumu 'who is that boy', Shim Changmin" sinisnya.

"Kyu, aku tau kamu tidak menyukai Yoochun, tapi berhentilah negative thingking kepadanya"balas Changmin dengan nada menasihati.

Kyu hanya menaikkan alisnya, memasukkan PSP ke saku celana pendeknya. Tangannya ia rentangkan pada bibir pagar balkon.

"Jika kamu sudah tau aku tidak menyukainya, berhentilah memikirkan -Yoochun"Kyu mengatakan dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kyu, kumohon jangan mengatakan itu. Sedangkan kamu sendiri tidak mau kan jika aku mengatakan Si-Brengsek-Kibum" Kyuhyun hanya smirk menanggapi balasan Changmin.

"Tidak, Changmin. Kibum memang brengsek, dan itu adalah fakta. Untuk apa aku tersinggung untuk hal itu" balas Kyu dengan nada semakin sinis.

"Dan Si-Brengsek-Kibum yang fakta ini adalah cinta pertamamu dan selalu membuatmu luluh" kini giliran Changmin yang berujar sinis.

"Oh, please. Forget it, Changmin. Kita kesini bukan untuk berdebat dan membahasnya" Kyu mulai menurunkan kadar emosinya. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Changmin hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Oh, c'mon Changminnie. Kita kesini untuk berlibur. Menikmati masa-masa musim panas, karena setelah ini kita akan menghadapi dunia perkuliahan yang penuh dengan ambisi. And forgetting about Park Yoochun, masih ada Jung Yunho untuk kamu pilih" lanjut Cho Kyuhyun memberikan ceramah kepada Shim Changmin yang asyik memandang layar handphone-nya –lagi .

"Kyu, aku hanya bingung dengan hatiku" Kyuhyun membesarkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin. Hell ! Selama ini Changmin itu mudah sekali untuk jatuh cinta. Bahkan skandal cintanya sudah tidak terhitung. Dan sekarang Changmin mengatakan 'bingung dengan hatinya'.

'Ck, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu kepada -Yoochun'.

"Alright, apa yang membuat hatimu bingung. Ini seperti bukan dirimu"cibir Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya diam saja. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyu, hari ini kamu jalan-jalan sendiri. Ok ?!" Changmin beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan keluar begitu saja.

"Ya! Ya! Changmin.. Aishh .."menghiraukan teriakan dari Kyuhyun.

Blam (pintu kamar hotel ditutup)

'Sorry, Kyu. Tapi aku harus mencari tau **'who that boy is ..'  
**

Changmin kemudian mencari-cari nama kontak seseorang, lalu mendail nomor tersebut.

"Kibum, bantu aku mencari tahu 'who that boy is'. Dan aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Kyu kembali" tawar Changmin kepada seseorang diseberang sana, Kibum.

("So, kamu memilihnya, Changmin?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada santai)

"Tidak, aku belum memutuskan siapa yang akan kupilih. Karena itu aku menyuruhmu untuk membantuku" kilah Changmin.

("Hn. Ok")

**.**

**.**

"Changmin menyuruhmu untuk apa, Kibum ?" Tanya Jung Yunho yang kini berada didekat Kibum.

"Sepertinya, Mr. Simple mencetak satu poin dengan skandalnya. Hati-hatilah, Jung" smirk Kibum lalu meninggalkan Yunho dengan rasa was-was akan Siapa-yang-akan-dipilih-Changmin.

Menghembuskan nafas sejenak untuk mengurangi kekalutan hatinya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, Changmin".

"Kyu, ini aku. Jung Yunho..."

_**Opps! my opinion is wrong about love  
**__(Opps!__sepertinya pendapatku salah tentang cinta)__**  
love is power  
**__(cinta adalah kekuasaan)__**  
be carefull, guys  
**__(berhati-hatilah, teman) __**–BW**_

**VIOS**

"Su-ie, terima kasih hari ini mau menonton lagi denganku. Aku harap kamu tidak bosan denganku" Park Yoochun kini sedang atau lebih tepatnya selesai menikmati acara nonton bersama dengan teman barunya.

"Ah gwenchana, Yoochun Hyung. Aku suka filmnya tidak mungkin bosan" balas sosok imut dengan rambut blonde putihnya yang berjalan disamping Yoochun.

"Maksudmu mau menonton denganku karena film itu tidak membosankan?" Tanya Yoochun dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari sosok yang dipanggil Su-ie itu.

"So, berarti maksudmu aku ini justru yang membosankan?" Su-ie mengangguk dua kali kemudian dia berhenti , menatap Yoochun, "Ya! Kamu menjebakku hyung!" Yoochun hanya terkekeh melihat perilaku Su-ie.

"Gwenchana, Junsu. Aku tau, aku ini membosankan" ucap Yoochun sambil mengusap-usap kepala Junsu a.k.a Su-ie .

"Kamu itu tidak membosankan,dan justru aku suka" ucap sosok Su-ie dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Suka? Kamu menyukaiku?" jari Yoochun menuding pada dirinya sendiri. Terperangah dengan ucapan err atau lebih tepatnya pengakuan sosok Junsu-ie.

Junsu merasa canggung, ia tau apa maksud pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan itu. Ia memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat, agar tidak melukai sosok didepannya.

Ia kemudian meninju kecil lengan Yoochun untuk mengalihkan rasa canggung, berusaha mengembalikan pada keadaan normal, keadaan tadi.

"Ya, hyung! Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Sebagai teman nonton. Ahh~ pasti tadi kamu berpikir jika aku menyukaimu kan? Hmm?!" jawabnya dengan nada jail, untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Huh! Aku kira kamu benar-benar menyukaiku" tanggap Yoochun dengan ekspresi pura-pura kecewa.

"Ahaha, Hyung, kamu lucu. Sepertinya ada bakat untuk menjadi komedi dengan tampang dan jidat lebarmu itu"ejek Junsu dan mendapatkan jitakan serta deathglare dari Yoochun.

_**Well, love seem to fun  
**__(baiklah, sepertinya cinta itu menyenangkan)__**  
pleased to be hidden  
**__(senang untuk disembunyikan)__**  
hide it from someone who we love  
**__(menyembunyikannya dari orang yang kita cintai)  
__**hmm, 'who is that boy' is already gearing up for broken heart  
**__(hmm, 'who is that boy' sepertinya sudah siap untuk patah hati) __**–BW**_

**VIOS**

Handphone Changmin bergetar 3 kali, menandakan jika ada pesan singkat atau sms yang masuk.

_From : Kibum  
'who that boy is' adalah Kim Junsu  
salah satu mahasiswa dengan beasiswa di Korea University  
fakultas kedokteran_

Shim Changmin memandang smartphone-nya dengan pandangan datar. Entahlah, dia sendiri tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

Disisi lain ia merasa cemburu, namun ia bukanlah kekasih Yoochun. Disisi lain ia berpikir apakah ia harus melepas Yoochun dan kepelukan Yunho. Tidak bisakah ia mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua namja tadi seperti dulu. Egois memang, tapi ia tidak mau melepaskan salah satunya.

"Haa-aah" Changmin menghempuskan nafasnya, bingung dengan masalah ini. Ia kemudian memasukkan handphone-nya kedalam saku celana.

"Sepertinya benar katamu, Kyu. Aku harus menikmati musim panas ini".

**.**

**.**

"Ya, Changmin! Seharian ini kamu pergi kemana?" Kyuhyun langsung saja bertanya ketika melihat Changmin masuk kedalam kamar hotel mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Hanya minum coffee latte di kafe bawah" balas Changmin dengan lesu.

"Apakah minum kopi membuatmu lelah seperti ini, Changmin?!" Changmin menghiraukan Kyuhyun ia lebih memilih membuka kaos dan celana panjangnya di depan Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Ya! Jawab aku Shim Changmin" bentak Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dihiraukan begitu saja oleh Changmin.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ide jail merangsek di otak Shim Changmin hanya dalam sedetik, ia menyeringai. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Kyu, apa pendapatmu dengan ABS-ku?" Changmin masih dengan wajah datarnya, sedangkan otaknya sedang tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang eerrr panic? Sepertinya iya.

"Ehem, apa karena aku tidak memiliki ABS, kamu ingin membuatku iri dengan memperlihatkan ABS-mu itu?" Kyuhyun berdehem untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, tidak biasanya Changmin seperti ini.

What the heaven (?) ! jangan-jangan otak Changmin sudah konslet karena skandal 'Park Yoochun and 'who that boy is' itu' ? Oh, No ! pikir Kyuhyun dengan was-was.

Changmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan topless dan hanya mengenakan boxer. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung saja, pikirannya sedang berjalan-jalan nan jauh. Memikirkan sesuatu yang ambigu dan rencana untuk mengerjai Park Yoochun yang sudah membuat Changmin konslet.

Ia tersadar ketika Changmin mengelap sudut bibirnya, 'what? Apakah Changmin akan menciumku? Dan menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan?' batin Kyuhyun tertanya-tanya.

Kyuhyun masih diam namun ia sadar dan mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan ketika Changmin mengusap sudut bibirnya lagi, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka ...

Ckitttt

Kyuhyun dengan reflek mencubit pinggang Changmin dengan pedasnya (?).

"Awww, ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan,Kyu? Aishh, ini sakit sekali, pabboya!" jerit Changmin ketika merasakan betapa sakit dan pedasnya (?) ABS kotak-kotak (?) teraniaya oleh cubitan maut Cho Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya apa yang kamu lakukan, Changdola pabbo. Kamu ingin menjadikanku pelampiasan nafsumu, huh?!" maki serta tuduhan Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan sisa coklat yang menempel pada sudut bibirmu, Kyu. Apa itu salah ?" balas Changmin dengan nada sengit.

"Ck, tentu saja itu salah, Pabboya Minnie. Kamu hanya perlu memberitahuku"balas Kyuhyun tidak terima, seolah-olah ia yang salah atas keadaan konyol ini.

Changmin kemudian mendekat pada Kyuhyun lagi, sontak Kyuhyun panic.

"Jangan mendekat, Changmin. Sekarang kamu berada dalam radius 'black list-ku'" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan terjulur kedepan, isyarat 'stop' .

Changmin kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang baginya sangat lucu. Tidak terlihat sama sekali jika Kyuhyun itu memiliki otak yang jenius dan licik. Ck, tampang memang selalu menipu kepribadian seseorang.

Changmin masih saja tertawa, sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin merasa kesal. Ck, hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ya, Changdola pabbo! Apa yang kamu tertawakan. Stupid !" geramnya kepada Changmin.

"Ahaha, lucu sekali. Pasti tadi kamu mengira kalau aku akan mencium kamu kan, Kyu?"ejek Changmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus.

"Ya, Kyunnie aku tidak menyangka jika kamu sepanik itu"lanjutnya lagi dengan masih terkekeh.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, tiang listrik!" sinis Kyuhyun. Ia malu ketauan panic dengan ulah jail Changmin.

"Kyu, jangan letakkan aku dalam radius black list-mu" Changmin kini berhenti tertawa dan menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Kyuhyun kini semakin was-was.

"Karena jika aku black list, aku tidur dimana, Kyu?!" dan detik itu juga Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Changmin untuk 'menyiksa-bagian-ABS-yang-lain'.

Changmin tertawa dan menghindari cubitan maut Kyuhyun. Mereka saling mengejar di kamar dan terdengar teriakan makian dari Kyuhyun diiringi tawa Changmin yang keras.

_**on my mind and my heart  
**__(menurut pikiran dan hatiku)__**  
one thing is for sure about love  
**__(satu hal yang pasti tentang cinta)__**  
love is started from friendship  
**__(cinta itu diawali dari pertemanan)__**  
from friend to be bestfriend and then to be a special friend  
**__(dari teman menjadi sahabat lalu menjadi teman yang istimewa)__**  
and what is the next ...  
**__(dan apa yang selanjutnya ...)__**  
I guess we don't know what happened next  
**__(kurasa kita tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi)_

_xoxo __**–BW**_

**TBC **

**By **

**VIOS  
(beta-trans at. h_getz)**

_November, 15.12_

Note :  
Bahasa saya kali ini cukup memuaskan, karena sudah beralih ke Bahasa Indonesia 40%.  
Yeah, harus ada beta-trans saya untuk mencapai hingga pada tahap ini.

Apakah 2nd Chapter ini memuaskan? Of course NOT, Is it ?  
Apakah masih membingungkan bahasa saya? ini saya sendiri yang mengedit. So, maaf jika ada typho. Beta-trans saya menerjemahkan saja, dia sibuk shopping menjelang natal dan liburan *lirik harga discount (7,7)"

Harap review kali ini mencapai 20+ , **agar saya** **tidak terkena writer block**.

**BIG THANK'S FOR REVIEWERS**

**Jungyi : **terima kasih telah membaca & mereview. Ya, I'm Chinese. Ya, sudah lanjut.

**Uke-kyu** : terima kasih telah membaca & mereview. Baguskah? Terima kasih. Eonnie ? hahaha. Visit our profile, please ==v

**minKi Lie** : terima kasih telah membaca & mereview . YooMin? Ditunggu saja, ok ..

**CrayonThatXX** : terima kasih telah membaca & mereview. Sesuai permintaan, saya tidak menyebut nama cingu yang dulu. What is Jigu ? ==v. G-VI ? ditunggu saja. My facebook Sean Khris A.

**Fiction94** : terima kasih telah membaca & mereview. Wow? Once again, terima kasih. Ni sudah ada hint ChangKyu. Tapi jika ingin full Changkyu saya ada, tapi NC. If you want, you can visiting my story. Hehe .

**Cloud's Hana** : thank's alot for read & reviewing my 'weird story'. Hope this chapter easy to make you understand. Twitter ? I don't have it. But you follow at. h_getz. Sometimes I'm there but with Chinese.

**rikha-chan** : terima kasih telah membaca & mereview. Bingung ? semoga 2nd chap ini tidak membingungkan. Ya, sudah lanjut.

**wishycks** : terima kasih telah membaca & mereview. Ya, kehidupan disini memang hedonisme. Hanya ada tentang kemewahan dan kepuasan semata. That's Gossip Girl. Hehe. Homin ? di tunggu saja. Ok .

**AYUnhomin** : terima kasih telah membaca & mereview. Homin? Ditunggu. Ok. Ini sudah lanjut.

**Alcici349** : terima kasih telah membaca & mereview. Bingung ? semoga 2nd chap ini tidak bingung. Ini sudah dilanjut.

**ChoMhia** : terima kasih telah membaca & mereview. Suka? Benarkah? Terima kasih lagi. Ini cinta antara Kibum x Kyuhyun x ... hehe. Ya, ini sudah lanjut.

**BIG THANK'S FOR FOLLOW & FAV **

**Park Nara Quinnevil selena kim  
0212echy Jungyi **

Saya tidak tau kenapa jumlah review menurun, apakah ff ini tidak menarik?  
jika iya, maka dengan segenap hati saya akan menghapusnya  
daripada menyampah, lebih baik saya delete, saya adalah orang yang tau diri  
daripada saya dikatakan 'tidak tau letak cermin'

So, I wanna voting about this story.  
If this story **'OK'**, it will be **on going**.  
But, if **'NOT OK'**, With pleasure I'll **delete** this one.

**PLEASE VOTE on REVIEW box**

_(please visit our profile to find out who we are )_


End file.
